Innocence Love
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: La histora de dos niños, un pasado y un futuro...AgoHiru, UA, espero k os guste xD


Innocence Love by Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

YAAAA~ ESTO ES UN AgoHiru, UA.

One-shot, romántico-Hey, atención, mentes pervertidas, en este fic NO HABRA LEMON, es un fic en el que el amor inocente de dos niños no tiene nada que ver con los fics anteriores ¬¬U-habra como siempre humor, y…nada más creo -.-U

BIIIIEEEEENNNNNNN DISSSFFFFFRUUUUUUUUUUTAAAD XD

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

¿Cómo fue que su primer beso fue con un niño?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

¿Cómo fue que acabo besando a ese niño?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

+-+Flash Back+-+

Se reía en voz alta, divirtiéndose, sobre todo al ver cómo, su hermano mayor el que debía de darle ejemplo, se caía todo el rato de la bici y le gritaba que le esperara.

"Es un nenaza" pensó riéndose mientras iba a toda velocidad. Pedaleaba como si se le fuera el alma en ello, pasando por al lado de personas que iban tranquilamente por la calle, las cuales se asustaban al ver un relámpago cruzarles por al lado. Al bajar en una cuesta abajo se carcajeo cuando el viento le levantaba el pelo hacía arriba y sentía esas cosquillas en la barriga, un policía que vigilaba la comisaria le grito cuando, por poco, atropellaba a una anciana que iba a llevar su carro lleno de frutas hasta arriba, pero el carro fue derribado por el niño que iba en bici a toda velocidad.

Kongo Agon, 10 años, un chico bastante impaciente y con muchas energías. Ese día era el primero que montaba en bici, apenas se había subido que le pillo el truco a los primeros tres pedaleos. Mientras su padre ayudaba a su hermano gemelo, Unsui, a mantener el equilibrio el decidió darse una vuelta de….

Nada, solo 5 horas, se estaba recorriendo prácticamente toda la cuidad y a pesar de que la mitad del camino Unsui le estuvo siguiendo, le despisto en seguida. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, y los cuervos, burlándose como siempre de cualquiera que hubiera hecho algo, parecían decir todo el rato, idiota, idiota, para Agon el idiota era Unsui, estuvo paseándose por un lado de la cuidad que no conocía, pero acabaría encontrando el camino de vuelta. El camino estaba al lado de una valla metálica, en la que al lado había…unos edificios, posiblemente de los americanos que venían a Japón para hacer vete a saber qué. Como que no vio a ningún estorbo, empezó a pedalear más y más rápido sonriendo cuando sintió de nuevo el agradable viento en la cara. Cerro los ojos unos segundos, solo unos, para disfrutar de la frescura.

Gravísimo error.

Al abrirlos, una sombra se cruzó en su camino, le dio lo más fuerte que pudo al freno y derrapo, pero para no rayar la bici paro el golpe con la rodilla raspándosela, a la sombra le pareció que le dio un empujón. Cuando se recuperó del shock y del susto que se dio, miro a la llamada sombra, ahora que estaba de pie enfrente de él, con una pistola en la mano apuntándole, era un niño, posiblemente de su edad, de su altura más o menos, pelo negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, con una pompa de chicle verde. Muy delgado, con unas orejas largas y puntiagudas, parecía un elfo, aunque la mirada que le envió no era la típica de elfos risueños que quieren ayudar a la gente.

Le agarro la mano que tenía la pistola, con fuerza.

─¡Maldita basura! ¿¡Es que no miras por donde vas!?-le grito gruñendo.

El otro frunció el ceño con más fuerza.

─El que debería mirar eres tú, jodido idiota, ¡Has cerrado los ojos unos segundos!-replico apuntándole con más fuerza-Suéltame la mano.

─¿O qué?-desafió-Mira lo que me has hecho, lo justo es que te la rompiera-le señalo la rodilla raspada apretándole la mano.

─Tú también me has hecho daño, jodido idiota-levanto el codo izquierdo dejando ver la piel levantada y un poco de sangre-lo justo es que te pegue un tiro.

─¡Ja! Con esa pistolita de juguete dudo qu…

¡PUM!

Los ojos de Agon se ampliaron cuando, sintió un corte en su mejilla izquierda, el calor de el roce de la bala…le había rozado, la piel por centímetros, un poco más y se la hubiera hundido en la cara. El sudor por su rostro, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que se quedó paralizado, desde que el aire en sus pulmones volvió a introducirse y salir, cuando el pitido en sus oídos desapareció, al oír el disparo. El niño se había ido hace unos minutos, dejándolo solo, completamente inmóvil, esa era la primera vez que un niño de su edad se le rebelaba así, normalmente les daba una paliza, pero con ese no le dio tiempo, y menos aún sabiendo que llevaba un arma de verdad con balas reales.

Pero, no pudo evitarlo, sentir la adrenalina de querer volver a ver a ese curioso niño. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien así, no solo por el vocabulario, esa arrogancia, esa confianza y sobre todo esa capacidad de disparar a alguien a la cara sin temblar un solo pelo…Sí, quería ver a ese niño otra vez, para poder romperle la cara y ajustar cuentas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-

Tras haber contenido el aire en su interior, respiro y soltó la pistola encima de la cama. Era la primera vez que había disparado a alguien, aunque no le había matado…

También se dejó caer encima de la cama, poniéndose el brazo vendado por el codo por el rostro tapándoselo. Estaba tranquilo porque había ganado otra vez a los soldados al póker, sonrió acordándose de que la mandíbula de uno, que por desgracia cometió la estupidez de menospreciarlo, aun habiendo escuchado los avisos que le dieron los que habían jugado con él, como los típicos: "¡NO CHARLEY ESTE NIÑO ES UN DEMONIO!", o, "¡NO TE FÍES, TIENE CARA DE IDIOTA PERO DE VERDAD ES TAN LISTO COMO UN MALDITO ZORRO INCLUSO MÁS!" y otros más como: "Es un consejo, Charley, este mocoso es muy bueno, aún no le hemos ganado nosotros que hemos jugado toda la vida…", "Tira la toalla, Charley, antes de que te arruine". Se rio en voz alta, sí, fue muy divertido ver su cara de espanto cuando vio como le desplumo sin piedad alguna.

Se miró el codo vendado, acordándose de ese chico, de su edad. Era fuerte físicamente, la manera de agarrarle la mano se lo confirmo, de pelo corto castaño, delgado pero se le notaba cierta musculatura, por su mirada, oscura, algo le decía que era inteligente. Una combinación de un ser inteligente y fuerte, veloz y resistente…en el futbol americano esas combinaciones en una misma persona serian…Hizo explotar una burbuja de chicle.

─Bah, es demasiado idiota-dijo para sí mismo, en esa oscura habitación, absolutamente solo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

Volvía a estar, en el mismo sitio, apoyado en su bici. Algo le dijo que volvería a ver a ese chico de pelo negro si volvía al mismo lugar, esa base americana en la que los soldados jugaban a ese deporte tan aburrido. Dio un suspiro de impaciencia, llevaba allí como 20 minutos, no podía aguantar más no le gustaba eso de esperar a un estúpido. De repente, lo vio, salto de lo que parecía un agujero hecho en la valla, ignorando totalmente su presencia, el pelinegro empezó a caminar, hasta que, su oído alargado se movió al sentir la familiar presencia del otro día. Miro hacia atrás para ver al mismo chico castaño, su mirada se volvió desinteresada mientras inflaba una burbuja.

─¿Qué quieres, maldito idiota?

Agon gruño molesto, esa basura inmunda se estaba burlando en su cara. El pelinegro al no recibir respuesta, se encogió de hombros y se puso a caminar, apenas dio unos pasos que se vio contra el suelo con el chico castaño sobre su espalda. Se giró para contrarrestarlo, y ahí empezó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre los dos.

Agon se levantó y miro al derrotado niño con una sonrisa superior. Ese estúpido era un completo idiota, mira que intentar ganarle, ningún niño de su clase y mayores habían podido con él, ese delgaducho no le ganaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Cuando se dirigió a su bici, se giró, para ver cómo, con un morado en la frente, las marcas de sus puños en ambas mejillas, el labio inferior roto cayéndole un fino hilo de sangre por este, y la ropa sucia de polvo con alguna mancha de sangre pero la camisa roja y el pantalón negro lo disimularían. Se burló en su cara, ese pelinegro se había levantado para buscar revancha, y mira que durante un segundo creía que era listo…

Al contrario de lo que pensó que haría, el pelinegro tiro el arma a un lado, luego otra a otro, otra más, y otra, una más, otras dos más…y tras unos dos minutos acabo de desarmarse.

─¿Acaso crees que sin tus juguetitos podrás ganarme, basura?

─Kekeke-sonrió ampliamente mostrando cuatro colmillos-Sí es así, ¿de qué tienes miedo, idiota?

El castaño gruño de nuevo, lanzándose a por él. Cayeron los dos en el suelo, con Agon encima del pelinegro dándole puñetazos, este siendo más astuto, esquivo el último puñetazo y contra todo pronóstico de Agon, le mordió con fuerza clavándole los colmillos en el cuello, los ojos castaños se abrieron ampliamente, por la sorpresa y por el dolor. Luego, con una cara de loco total, le araño la cara, el castaño consiguió darle una patada en la barriga y alejarlo, maldita sea, le había dejado tres arañazos en la cara por el lateral derecho, su madre le iba a dar una buena bronca.

─¡Maldita basura! ¿¡Qué eres, algo como un gato psicópata o algo así?!-gruño levantándose y acercándose a él.

Otra vez, contra todo pronóstico del castaño, su oponente en el suelo empezó a reírse en voz alta, bueno, sí a eso podría llamarse reírse…

─¡KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! ¡DEBERÍAS HABER VISTO TU CARA CUANDO TE HE MORDIDO! ¡KEKEKEKE!- empezó a reírse.

A Agon se le resbalo una gota por la cabeza, parpadeando sin entender nada.

─¡Estás loco!

─Sí, puede que sí, kekeke-sonrió ampliamente con sus cuatro colmillos mirando hacia arriba, a algún punto desconocido.

Agon no supo que hacer, debería darle otra paliza pero, ese chico tenía cojones para pelearse con él, sobrevivir, morderle y arañarle y luego reírse. "Más que raro, lo adecuado para definirlo es que le faltan un montón de tornillos en la cabeza" pensó, no supo porque pero sintió una sensación rara.

─¿Cómo te llamas, basura?

─¿Eh?-pregunto levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

─¡Qué cómo te llamas!-grito con cara anime, no podía evitar salirse de sus cabales cuando ese maldito parecía reírse de él.

─¿Y a ti que te importa? Bah, da igual-volvió a mirar el cielo, esta vez serio-Hiruma Youichi, pero me llaman solo Hiruma, los pocos que sobreviven o no salen corriendo.

─…Que nombre más estúpido.

─Como uno que yo me sé-se burló.

─¿Ahhh?

Hiruma se levantó del suelo quitándose el polvo de encima y recogiendo su olvidada cartera en el suelo empezó a caminar hasta su "casa". Agon iba a decirle algo pero recogió su bici y se fue alejando poco a poco.

─Kongo Agon, pero los que viven para oírlo me llaman Agon-dijo en voz alta, sabiendo o al menos creyendo que el otro lo había oído.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

Meses más tarde…

─Buaaa….-bostezo ampliamente-¿Por qué te quedas tanto tiempo en esta base, basura?

Hiruma miro a la ya acostumbrada imagen de Agon, apoyado en su bici, esperándolo en el mismo sitio. No sabía porque pero de un día para otro empezaron a encontrarse en ese sitio e ir juntos a cualquier lado, un día fueron a una sala de recreo, a jugar a futbol, aunque él mayoritariamente miraba desde lo lejos a los que jugaban con Agon, y de vez en cuando cenaban en un restaurante de ramen u otros lugares para comer cuando se quedaba hasta muy tarde en la base militar. Su relación podría describirse como amigos, pero la verdad, prefería al igual que el castaño el término de, conocidos que se hablan.

─¿Qué haces tú aquí otra vez?-pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

─Me aburrooo~…y tú estás lo suficientemente loco como para hacer cosas que me diviertan.

─Pensaba que tenías un hermano con el que jugar o pasar el rato-comento empezando a caminar, sabiendo que el otro en bici le seguía.

─Pse, Unko-chan es demasiado nenaza, y no es divertido en lo absoluto-se quejo con una mueca-¿A dónde vas hoy, basura?

─A ningún lado en especial, y, ¿para qué me preguntaste mi nombre si nunca lo dices?

Agon suspiro con molestia.

─Porque es estúpido, y no quiero acordarme, no vale la pena.

Hiruma puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Por qué seguía permitiendo que ese idiota le acompañara a casi todos los sitios? Estaba pensando en que quizás debería de dejar de ir a la base militar, al menos a la misma hora…

─Hey, basura-le llamo-¿Te gustaba esa cosa tan aburrida? Como era…¿Futbol americano?

─Sí.

─¿Quieres ir a ver un partido de Ojou? Me han dado entradas en una tienda, por ganar un premio en el sorteo, a mi esa cosa no me va, y a Unsui solo le gustan los de Shinryuuji-se explico pedaleando mientras hacia el caballito y se adelantaba al pelinegro para volver luego a su lado.

Esa propuesta fue muy tentadora para Hiruma, sí, le vendría bien, Ojou era un equipo fuerte, lo suficiente para ir a verlo.

Quedaron el día del partido para ir los dos, Agon por aburrimiento, o era eso o ir con Unsui a un museo. Hiruma quiso sentarse lejos del castaño, porque estaba seguro de que se quejaría, pero al final acabaron los dos interesados por el partido…los primeros cinco minutos antes de que el castaño rebufara, se quejara, y fuera a buscar comida o bebida de vez en cuando, hasta le molestaba solo por aburrimiento, tirándole del pelo o de las orejas.

Hiruma suspiro, ¿Por qué seguía yendo con ese idiota a casi todos los sitios?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

Meses aún más tarde….

Agon estaba de pie en la cocina, nervioso, quería asegurarse de algo…algo que había estado atormentándole durante meses y meses y meses, y solo había una persona que pudiera confirmárselo.

─¿Eh? Agon, cariño, ¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre? Porque la cena estará dentro de poco-dijo con una sonrisa su madre, preparando la cena.

El gemelo de 10 años menor negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba, cerrando la puerta de la cocina solo para asegurarse de que nadie le escuchaba. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de su madre, le hizo una señal para que se agachara, esta confusa pero divertida por esa conducta nunca vista en Agon hizo lo que le pidió, sonriéndole.

─¿Qué pasa, cariño?

─…-trago saliva-¿Si pasas…mucho tiempo con alguien, y cada vez que le ves te hace como…co…cosquillas el estómago…es que te…te vas a morir?-pregunto temeroso, con un color de cara similar al de pánico.

Su madre abrió mucho los ojos, antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas y abrazar a su hijo contra su pecho.

─¡Por supuesto que no, Agon!-se carcajeo un poco más-No, veras…eh…bueno creo que ya tienes edad, supongo-suspiro-Agon, cuando te pasa eso, no te vas a morir, todo lo contrario, cuando tienes cosquillas en el estómago cuando estas delante de alguien, es que te gusta.

─¿Cómo?-ladeo la cabeza, sin entender lo que quería decir.

─Eh…Bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo-se llevó un dedo al labio inferior en posición de pensar-A ver, ¿Cómo es esa persona?

─Estúpida-fue la simple respuesta.

─Ah…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza-Bu-bueno…eh…¿Por qué estas con esa persona tanto tiempo?

─Por que me aburro.

─…¿Y porque dices que tienes cosquillas en el estomago?-con esa descripción era imposible que…

Pero para sorpresa de la mujer, Agon se sonrojo un poco, cosa que para cualquiera pasaría desapercibido, pero el instinto de las madres es legendario.

─Agon, ¿Qué te parece más bonito de esa persona?-pregunto con astucia su madre sonriendo.

El castaño al principio no entendió, luego se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

─…Su cara…

Su madre sonrió asintiendo.

─Pues si te gusta su cara lo que tienes que hacer es…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

Hiruma estaba tumbado en la al lado del lago dormitando con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calma y la tranquilidad que se respiraba a esas horas, al atardecer, a su lado estaba Agon también tumbado, ya que ninguno tenía nada que hacer, propuso quedarse un rato, y el castaño, por raro que parezca, acepto. Ahora estaban sumidos en un gran silen…

Chu~

Hiruma abrió los ojos para ver a Agon darle un beso en los labios. Aparto al castaño, con un sonrojo en la cara-que ni el mismo Hiruma supo que lo tenía-para reclamarle.

─¿¡Qué haces?!-reclamo.

─Besarte.

─¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota!-le grito con cara anime-Lo que quiero saber es porq…

Chu~

─¡PARA YA!-grito más sonrojado por el otro beso.

Agon, sentado de piernas cruzadas delante de Hiruma le miraba serio, también con un sonrojo en la cara, menos notario por su piel morena.

─Hiruma-le llamo seriamente.

─Qu…¿Qué?

─Cuando crezcamos, te casaras conmigo-declaro, como si fuera una orden.

Hiruma se mantuvo un rato en silencio, antes de gritar con un arsenal de armas en la mano.

─¡Y UNA MIERDAAAAAA!-Empezó a disparar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

Años más tarde…

Agon miro a la persona que dormía a su lado, en silencio. Habían pasado diez años, y ahora, que eran mayores de edad, habían cumplido lo que una vez él declaro, apoyado en un codo se inclinó para sonreír de la forma más suave que nunca sonrió, solo lo hacía cuando él, su rubio demonio, el comandante del infierno, Hiruma Youichi, dormía profundamente.

─Eres mío, Youichi-susurro contra su oído antes de darle, como hacía 10 años atrás, un beso suave en los labios.

El otro se removió en la cama, girándose y acurrucándose en su pecho, parecido murmurar, o así lo tomo Agon, que miro el anillo en los dedos largos y delgados, como un "Y una mierda, jodido rastas", ganándose una suave risa de su esposo y como este le rodeo con sus brazos, en un suave pero posesivo abrazo de amor.

De su primer y único amor.

END.

Vale, ha sido un poco estúpido, pero es que los dos son monísimos de pequeños nwn

Gracias por leer y….REVIEW PLEASE XD


End file.
